


Feeding from Her

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, F/F, Feeding Kink, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Blood, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, Vampiric feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Wendy Newman never thought she'd have to drink from Vanessa, but when they run out of blood there's not much time for a moral battle.





	Feeding from Her

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever MC/Vanessa fanfic! Hope you enjoy this! My MC's name is Wendy Newman.

She was starving, she needed to feed but they had run out of blood recently.

Wendy's eyes snapped open, the irises glowing pure red. Her incisors grew sharp and her skin paled even more than usual, she practically dropped from the couch like a sack of potatoes. Her head lifted when she noticed Vanessa running into the living room, she could see the other woman's blood. It looked delicious, desperately her hand extended towards the huntress, a pleading hiss escaping.

_You can't drink from her, are you insane? _Her mind yelled at her, questioning the morality of her hunger. But she ignored it, focusing solely on Vanessa when the hunter lifted her to her feet, she subconsciously began leaning in, her body pressing against Helsing's. Her teeth were so close before she stopped, opening her mouth to apologize quickly before feeling Vanessa run a hand through her hair.

"I can take it..." The huntress whispered, giving a nod before tucking her hair off her chest to reveal her neck. Her head tilted slightly to expose the skin even more, hearing the recently turned vampire groan in denial.

"If I drink too much... Stop me, please." When she saw Vanessa nod her head slowly, she immediately leaned in slowly, her fangs piercing the flesh of Vanessa's neck. She heard the other woman let out a noise of discomfort, immediately feeling guilty for the overwhelming hunger that had gnawed its way into her soul.

But then she felt a hand cradle the back of her head, hearing the lightest sound of pleasure. _Holy shit, is she... actually enjoying it?_

In truth the discomfort that Vanessa felt had died out after a short time, instead it began to feel warm, the fangs in her neck began feeling more like light nibbles. Her hand lightly tapped Wendy's shoulder, causing the other woman to pull back with a moan of satisfaction. A light chuckle escaped Vanessa and her arms untangled themselves from around the other woman, smiling softly when she saw the red irises return to their usual blue, the fangs disappearing back into the other's gums, the skin returning to normal.

Vanessa casually placed a hand on Wendy's cheek and pressed her lips to her cheek, stepping away before making her way into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed the jug of orange juice, grabbing a glass before pouring it. Van slowly brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, feeling arms wrap around her waist from behind.

A soft smile appeared on her face and she reached back, cradling Wendy's cheek before letting out a gasp when the other woman softly began kissing the side of her neck where a bit of blood dripped from the pin pricks. Her eyes closed slowly as she placed her empty drink in the sink, a pleased mewl sounding noise escaping her throat before she could stop it...


End file.
